Double-Team Disaster
Double-Team Disaster is the twelfth and thirteenth episodes of Mermaid Man: The Aquatic Avenger. It will air on May 18 and 19, 2013. The previous episode was Sweet Dreams. The next episode will be Initation. Plot Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble team up to eliminate Mermaid Man. Transcript Part One (We open at a courtroom. Bikini Bottom's district attorney stands at one table, and the Dirty Bubble and his lawyer stand at the other.) Judge: This case is now dismissed. (bangs gavel) District attorney: Your honor, if you could please reconsider... (The judge walks into another room, and the district attorney puts his head in his hands.) District attorney: (sighs) Not again. (The Dirty Bubble floats out of the courtroom, where Sal, one of his henchmen, is waiting for him.) Dirty Bubble: Thanks for bribing the judge for me, Sal. Sal: No problem, boss. Where to next? Dirty Bubble: Well, we'll obviously have to teach Mermaid Man a lesson. Where did you see him last? Sal: He and Man Ray were duking it out on the plaza. Dirty Bubble: Man Ray? Sal: Yeah! Don't you read the news anymore? Dirty Bubble: We don't get the paper in jail. Sal: Oh, right. Sorry. Man Ray is Mermaid Man's worst enemy. Dirty Bubble: Really? What makes him so special? Sal: He's a diabolical villain with no regard for underwater life or property. Dirty Bubble: Sounds like my kind of guy. How can I get in touch with him? Sal: He's in jail now. Dirty Bubble: Well, I can't have that! Sal: What, you're gonna spring him? Dirty Bubble: Sure! All this Man Ray needs is direction, and I have direction to spare! Together, we can eliminate Mermaid Boy from the face of the Earth! (The theme song plays.) (Cut to Man Ray's jail cell. A guard unlocks the cell and gives Man Ray a slip of paper.) Man Ray: Huh? What's going on? Guard: You're free to go. Man Ray: Really? Just like that? Guard: Yes. Just go to that address, and there won't be any problems from here on out. (Man Ray shrugs, reads at the slip of paper, and walks out of the police station.) (Cut to an abandoned warehouse. Man Ray enters the warehouse and looks around.) Man Ray: Nice place you got here. Dirty Bubble: Thank you. Man Ray: Whoa! Are you... Dirty Bubble: If you're about to say the Dirty Bubble, then yes. Man Ray: How did you get me out of the brig? Dirty Bubble: I have connections all around. Getting you out of jail was easy. Man Ray: What do you want with me? Dirty Bubble: I want to make a deal with you. Man Ray: What kind of deal? Dirty Bubble: The kind where you get to see Mermaid Man perish before your very eyes. Man Ray: Sounds exciting. Dirty Bubble: It will be. (The Dirty Bubble takes a rolled-up blueprint out from under a couch.) Dirty Bubble: Now, this is how it's gonna go down... (Cut to Mermaid Man's house. Mermaid Man is reading a book with the radio on.) Reporter: (on the radio) Breaking news! Man Ray is standing on the roof of a lighthouse, threatening to drop a baby off it if the baby's parents don't pay a ransom of $100,000! Mermaid Man: (gasps) Man Ray? Again? (Cut to the aforementioned lighthouse. Spectators are gathered all around it, pointing to Man Ray at the top, who seems to be holding a baby by the legs.) Commissioner Johnson: All of you! Get out of the way! My police squad is trying to handle the situation! (Suddenly, Mermaid Man appears above the lighthouse and lands beside Man Ray.) Commissioner Johnson: (rolls eyes) Of course. Mermaid Man: Hand over the baby! Man Ray: Mermaid Man! You got here sooner than I thought. (Mermaid Man punches Man Ray, and Man Ray nearly lets go of the baby.) Man Ray: (wags finger) Ah-ah-ah. Mermaid Man: Give it to me! Man Ray: You want it? Take it, then! (Man Ray turns around and throws the baby, and Mermaid Man chases after it. When he catches it, he realizes that the baby is just a doll.) Mermaid Man: What the... (The baby doll explodes, sending Mermaid Man flying back and crashing through one of the lighthouse walls.) Mermaid Man: What...is going...on? (Mermaid Man faints.) (To Be Continued) Part Two Narrator: Previously on Mermaid Man: The Aquatic Avenger... Dirty Bubble: We'll obviously have to teach Mermaid Man a lesson. Where did you see him last? Sal: He and Man Ray were duking it out on the plaza. Dirty Bubble: Man Ray? Sal: He's a diabolical villain with no regard for underwater life or property. Dirty Bubble: All this Man Ray needs is direction, and I have direction to spare! Together, we can eliminate Mermaid Boy from the face of the Earth! (Cut to an abandoned warehouse.) Man Ray: What do you want with me? Dirty Bubble: I want to make a deal with you. (The Dirty Bubble takes a rolled-up blueprint out from under a couch.) Dirty Bubble: Now, this is how it's gonna go down... (Cut to a lighthouse.) Mermaid Man: Hand over the baby! (Man Ray turns around and throws the baby. When Mermaid Man catches it, he realizes that the baby is just a doll. It explodes, sending him flying back and crashing through one of the lighthouse walls.) (The theme song plays.) (Cut to the abandoned warehouse. Mermaid Man regains consciousness and finds that he's hanging upside down over a vat of boiling tarter sauce, which Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble stand in front of.) Dirty Bubble: Well, well, well. Mermaid Man: Man Ray? The Dirty Bubble? You're working together? Man Ray: Yes. After all, two heads are better than one. Mermaid Man: Why haven't you killed me yet? Dirty Bubble: We want you to be awake so we can hear your shrieks of pain as you're burned alive. Mermaid Man: Sorry to burst your bubble, but that's not happening! (Mermaid Man tries to use his heat vision to burn the rope, but nothing comes out of his eyes.) Mermaid Man: What's going on? Man Ray: What's going on? Two words: sodium pluflouroxide. Mermaid Man: Huh? Dirty Bubble: Your weakness! Sodium pluflouroxide! It took hours of research from my henchmen, but we finally found it: a chemical that nullifies every single one of your supernatural abilities! We mixed that chemical in with the tarter sauce below you, so you ain't goin' nowhere! Mermaid Man: (pauses) I didn't even know I had a weakness. Dirty Bubble: We all have our weaknesses, Mermaid Man. Man Ray was smart enough to point that out to me and encourage me to look that chemical up in the first place. Mermaid Man: You're not going to get away with this! Evil never wins! Dirty Bubble: (laughs) There you are with your heroic delusions! Evil does win! It wins everyday, and it's about to win now! Mermaid Man: No...no! Man Ray: Prepare to die, Meddler Man! (Man Ray points his raygun at the rope that suspends Mermaid Man in the air. Mermaid Man takes one of the seashells off his chest, and he throws it. The seashell gets lodged in Man Ray's raygun, and when he shoot it, the raygun explodes.) Man Ray: Gah! Mermaid Man: You know, you really shouldn't underestimate me. (Mermaid Man swings on the rope until he's upright and clinging to it. He uses the other seashell to cut the rope from his legs, then he swings on the rope again, jumping when he has enough momentum.) Dirty Bubble: Why are you just standing there? Stop him! (Mermaid Man lands in front of Man Ray. Man Ray throws a punch, and Mermaid Man dodges it. Mermaid Man picks up Man Ray and throws him to the other side of the warehouse.) Dirty Bubble: Oh, poopy. (Mermaid Man pushes a picking pin out of his glove and points it at the Dirty Bubble.) Dirty Bubble: Alright. I surrender. Mermaid Man: Really? It was that easy? Dirty Bubble: Of course not! Man Ray, get the vial of sodium pluflouroxide! (Man Ray struggles to his feet and takes a test tube out of his pocket. Mermaid Man uses his heat vision to destroy the tube.) Man Ray: Oh, well. (passes out) Dirty Bubble: Dang it! I really shouldn't announce what we're going to do before we do it! Mermaid Man: Are you going to surrender or not? Dirty Bubble: Yeah, yeah. Put the handcuffs on me. (The Dirty Bubble stretches out two hands, and Mermaid Man cuffs them.) (Cut to the police station. Mermaid Man walks into Commissioner Johnson's office.) Commissioner Johnson: So, you got Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble into our custody again, and you exposed the headquarters of the Dirty Bubble's criminal operations. Mermaid Man: (sighs) Yeah. Commissioner Johnson: Why do you seem so dour about this? Mermaid Man: No, it's great. It's just that...I'm mortal. I never thought about it before, but my life has the potential to end (snaps) just like that. Commissioner Johnson: What are you talking about? You have laser beams coming out of your eyes, you can fly, you can shoot waterballs. You're practically invulnerable! Mermaid Man: Yeah, practically. But I just learned that there's something out there that could undo that, something that could make me as vulnerable as the rest of you. If word of it comes out, I'm finished. Commissioner Johnson: So what are you going to do? Mermaid Man: I'm going to be less arrogant. I'm going to treat each and every fight as if it were my last. This mission isn't something I plan to give up, but it is something I'll be approaching much more carefully from now on. (Mermaid Man turns and starts to head out the door, but then he stops.) Mermaid Man: (smiles) I just thought that you should know that. (Mermaid Man leaves Commissioner Johnson's office, and Commissioner Johnson goes through his employees' files. He shakes his head when he sees the record of corruption and cowardice within his own police force.) Commissioner Johnson: If only we had more heroes like him. (The End) Trivia *This is the season finale. *This is the third two-parter as well as the third time two episodes aired on the same day. Category:Episodes Category:2013